Your Pain is My Pain
by NathanKhin
Summary: The night of the graduation match, Kazemaru received a call. Kazemaru has to leave the next day and will stay at America for a year. But when he came back, he doesn't remember anyone anymore. EndouKaze
1. Chapter 1

"Kazemaru... Why is this all of a sudden?" Endou said as he grabbed the shoulders of the crying tealnet. "Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell us about it earlier?!"

Endou was mad. Mad at Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru, answer me!" Endou said as he shook the tealnet harder. "Don't you trust us? We would be able to understand you, Kazemaru! Why do you always kept things hidden from us?!"

"Endou, I think-" Hiroto was about to say something when Endou suddenly screamed.

"He was planning to keep it from us the whole time!" Endou said as he pushed Kazemaru backwards.

Luckily, Gouenji and Kidou were just behind the tealnet and were able to catch him.

"Endou/Endou-kun/Endou-san/Captain!" Everyone said in surprise.

"We thought you were our friend, Kaze-" Endou was about to say another painful sentence when Kazemaru interrupted him.

"HOW WILL I BE ABLE TO TELL EVERY ONE OF YOU IF I JUST RECEIVED THE CALL FROM MY FATHER AND YOU WON'T LET ME EXPLAIN, ENDOU?!" Kazemaru screamed as Gouenji tried to hug him for comfort. Kidou placed a comforting hand on the tealnet's shoulder as Kazemaru buried his face on Gouenji's chest and cried really hard. Gouenji gave Kidou, his boyfriend, a frown. Well, everyone would mistake it as a frown but Kidou understood what it meant.

Endou's anger suddenly melted as he saw his love one (Kazemaru's not yet his boyfriend) crying very hard. He hoped he could've let Kazemaru explain first before he got mad at Kazemaru and pushed him. It could've hurt Kazemaru physically, but it hurt more emotionally. He knew that.

"Kazemaru...?" Endou said as he gently approached the crying tealnet. "Hey... I'm so-"

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD LIKE TO LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING YOU?!" Kazemaru suddenly said as he shot Endou a very venomous look which stopped Endou in his tracks. Everyone who could see Kazemaru's eyes were afraid too.

"H-HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! HOW COULD YOU SAY YOU THOUGHT THAT I WAS YOUR FRIEND IF I WAS INTENDING TO TELL IT AS SOON AS I GOT THat DAMN CALL?!" Kazemaru said as he continued to look at Endou venomously.

"I'm so sorry-" Endou was cut off when Kazemaru suddenly ran off to the gate and disappeared from everyone's sight.

"Kazemaru!" Endou said as he tried to follow the tealnet but Gouenji got his right wrist and just shook his head but let Fubuki chase after Kazemaru.

* * *

"Captain... Are you still thinking about it?" Fubuki's voice broke Endou from his thoughts.

"Ehh... Sorry Fubuki." Endou said as he gave him a sad smile.

"It's alright, Captain. I understand. It was the last conversation you two had before he left a year ago, wasn't it?" Fubuki said as he looked at the vast orange sky. I was sunset.

"Aa. And I wasn't able to make things up before he left the next day." Endou said as frowned.

"But... The maids said that he would only stay there for a year." Fubuki said as he looked at Endou. "He should come back here one of these days and you could make things clear when he returns."

"But what if he doesn't forgive me?" Endou asked as he covered his face with his hands. "I'm just so stupid and heartless to tell him those."

Fubuki only gave his captain a sad look.

"I'm sure he will, Captain." Fubuki said with an assuring smile and voice. "Kazemaru-kun's not a grudge-holder."

"I hope so." Endou said as he gave Fubuki a smile.

* * *

A week passed after Fubuki and Endou's conversation. Endou had high hopes of the tealnet's return but he still has a sore feeling of what he said a year ago. Even if Kazemaru would forgive him, the pain that those words would never be torn away from Kazemaru's heart.

Endou sighed.

Practice just ended and everyone just changed.

As they were about to go back to their respective classrooms, they noticed that class 3-A were all riled up. This was Gouenji, Kidou, Tsunami, Sakuma, Endou, Max, Handa, Hiroto, Mido and Ichinose's class.

"Akira-chan, what is happening here?" Aki said as she approached her friend who was standing in front of the door.

"There's a new student who just trasferred here!" Akira said as she jumped up and down.

"A new student? How did you know?" Tsunami asked.

"The newspaper club students said that they heard the president telling the class moderator of class 3-A." Akira said excitedly.

* * *

As soon as the class was settled down and the soccer team members on their respective classrooms, the teacher called everyone's attention.

"Ok, class. We have a new student who just transferred here yesterday." Yumiko-sensei said as she let the student in.

The student was a male. He had teal hair which was flowing freely and had amber-brown eyes.

Wait... he was very familiar to everyone especially the soccer club and athletics club members who were on this class!

Endou's heart was pounding really fast as he saw the tealnet.

But something wasn't right. The tealnet's eyes were a bit... empty.

"My name is Kazemaru Ichirouta. Pleased to meet you." Kazemaru said plainly.

Yumiko-sensei smiled warmly. "Don't worry, Kazemaru-kun. It would come back to you. We just have to wait and be patient, ok?"

Kazemaru nodded and walked towards the desk where Yumiko-sensei told him he was assigned.

Endou looked at the others who looked back at him with the same reaction.

Kazemaru sat on his chair. He liked his place because it was next to the window.

Endou was looking at Kazemaru who sat on his right side.

Kidou was sitting behind Kazemaru while Ichinose was in front of Kazemaru.

Tsunami was beside Ichinose while Gouenji was beside Kidou.

The others were on the other side of the room.

* * *

As soon as Yumiko-sensei walked out of the room for the class' 10 minutes break, the members of the team who was on this class approached Kazemaru.

Kazemaru was busy writing something on his notebook when Ichinose suddenly spoke:

"Hey, Kazemaru. Long time no see." Ichinose said with a smile.

Kazemaru gave him a blank look. "Oh... uh... hi."

"How are you, Kazemaru?" Mido said as he smiled at Kazemaru.

Kazemaru still continued to give them a blank look which everyone didn't fail to notice. "I'm fine. thank you."

Gouenji and Kidou exchanged looks.

"How's your stay at America?" Gouenji asked with a frown. Why was Kazemaru acting this way?

"It's nice." Kazemaru replied plainly. "And you have been asking me a lot of questions."

"What do you mean, Kazemaru?" Sakuma and Tsunami asked in unison.

"I don't even know who you are. All of you." Kazemaru said in a plain way.

This shocked everyone.

"W-what do you mean, Kazemaru?" They asked with a surprised voice.

"I used to attend this institution, right?" Kazemaru asked to no one in particular. "The reason why I'm attending this school is because I might recall some of my memories."

"R-recall some of your memories?" Endou said, shocked. "K-Kazemaru, did something happen when you left? Did you have an accident?"

"I don't know. I don't remember." Kazemaru said with a stoic face.

"D-Don't you recognize me, Kazemaru?" Endou asked, his face was full of pain.

Kazemaru looked at him. Then he felt something.

"I don't." Kazemaru said darkly. "But I can feel something inside me..."

This sent everyone's hopes high. But this sentence wasn't the one that they expected to hear from Kazemaru.

"I can feel that... I hate you... I can feel anger and hatred when I saw your eyes." Kazemaru said very darkly.

This shocked everyone while Endou felt completely destroyed.

"Kazemaru... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry!" Endou said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"What are you apologizing for?" Kazemaru asked with an irritated voice. "Have we met before?"

"Yes, Kazemaru." Kidou said, frowning.

"Really, how?" Kazemaru asked. This time, his voice was softer same with his facial expression. When he addresses the other members, it was kinda soft and gentle with a hint of distrusting. But to Endou... it was a different story.

"We are at the same soccer team." Hiroto said warmly. "We are your teammates."

"Soccer team?" Kazemaru asked. His face looked so clueless. "How did that happen? I'm one of Mark's soccer team on our school back at America."

"Mark...?" Ichinose said with a confused yet surprised look.

"Yes. He's a player of the Unicorn Soccer Team back at the FFI with Dylan." Kazemaru said while looking at Ichinose. "Why?"

"He's my teammate. I'm one of the members of the Unicorn." Ichinose said as he's eyes were hopeful that somehow this could make Kazemaru remember him.

"You fought together with us, Kazemaru. When we had a match with them. Remember, Inazuma Japan?" Hiroto said with the same hope that Ichinose was feeling.

"I'm sorry." Kazemaru said as he maintained a strong eye contact with them. Kidou couldn't even read his thoughts while he's looking at Kazemaru's eyes. That goes the same with Gouenji.

This made everyone freeze.

"Kazemaru..." Endou's voice was suddenly heard. Everyone looked at them and they noticed that Endou's face was dark.

Kazemaru gave Endou a look of anger.

"What happened when you were at America?! Answer me!" Endou said as he grabbed Kazemaru by the shoulders and shook him.

Kazemaru gave him a look of confusion. He was feeling something. Why does this feel familiar?

"Endou!" Everyone said in unison and soon, Endou understood and realized what he was doing.

Kazemaru took Endou's hands and pushed them away from him.

"How could you say those things as if you know me too much?!" Kazemaru said angrily.

"Kazemaru, calm down." Hiroto said as he put a comforting hand on Kazemaru's shoulder.

Kazemaru took a deep breath and calmed down.

Why? He feels warm and pleasant with the others who were talking to him while this Endou... he was feeling pain and hatred.

Who were they? Why does he feel they were familiar?

He feels like they were close to him or something. Like they were his friends.

Close friends, perhaps?

And the way Endou got mad at him. Why does he feel it happened a long time ago?

Did something happen for him to feel this angry at him?

And... what was this feeling...? Endou... It feels like... he loved him?

'No... I hate him... I can feel it. Anger is the thing I could feel when I see him.' Kazemaru thought as he looked away.

During lunch, Gouenji, Kidou, Tsunami, Sakuma, Max, Handa, Hiroto, Mido and Ichinose walked towards the cafeteria while they were comforting Endou who was very upset about what happened.

"Kazemaru..." Endou said unconsciously. "What could have happened to him? Why did he lose his memories?"

"He could be lying for all we know." Mido said, trying to figure out what was happening.

"No, he's not." Kidou said with a dead serious tone in his voice and face.

"Kidou?" Tsunami asked as everyone except Gouenji, who kept his eyes closed as he walk, looked at him with a confused look.

"His eyes..." Kisou started as he struggled to find the right words to tell them but he was distracted like everyone else on the team. "The were staring at us blankly."

"And they were empty." Gouenji said as he looked at everyone. "I can see that he couldn't recognize us."

"So that's why Yumiko-sensei said those words a while ago." Handa said as he remembered what their teacher said before she let Kazemaru sit down.

* * *

They entered the cafeteria and found all the members on their usual place (except Kazemaru! Don't you say another word Adrian-senpai!) and were chatting happily.

"Captain!" Shourin said as he noticed the class 3-A soccer team members walk towards their place.

Endou tried to smile as well as the others.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" Fubuki asked Endou.

"N-N-no." Endou stuttered. "It's nothing."

"Captain..." Shourin said worriedly.

"By the way, who was the new student?" Someoka asked as he tried to change the subject. Well... he didn't actually. He got in the real subject but of course, they didn't know.

The class 3-A soccer team members froze.

"Are you guys alright?" Aki asked with a worried yet confused tone.

Then, they heard Yumiko-sensei's voice:

"Yes. They were your very close friends and you were a member of the soccer club here at Raimon, Kazemaru-kun."

Their eyes went wide. That name...

"Kazemaru-kun?" Haruna said as she shot up from her seat.

Kazemaru and Yumiko-sensei looked at everyone who had surprised looks on their faces.

Kazemaru kept his frown and this frown went more intense as he saw Endou.

"Who are you?" Kazemaru asked plainly. "Are you part of the soccer club too?"

Everyone's surprised look on their faces turned into horrified ones.

"Y-yes they are, Kazemaru-kun. She's Haruna and she's Aki. Both of them are your managers at the soccer club while the others are your teammates." Yumiko-sensei said with a sad smile.

Kazemaru continued to give them a hard glare until they heard another familiar voice.

"Hey, Ichirouta!" Mark's, a member of the Unicorn soccer team from the FFI, voice was heard.

"Mark!" Kazemaru said with a lively tone and his glaring face turned into a bright smile.

Endou couldn't help but to feel jealous at this. How dare he say Kazemaru's first name?

"Seems like you met your teammates here at Raimon." Mark said happily as he ruffled Kazemaru's hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kazemaru laughed as he playfully punched Mark's shoulders.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Domon asked Mark.

"Eh... I'm here to take care of Ichirouta until he recalls some of his memories which he lost after a terrible car accident." Mark said with a small smile on his face. "And I'm studying here at Raimon. Class 3-C. Too bad no one from this team is at that class."

"T-Terrible car accident?" Endou said with a horrified look and tone.

"Yeah. It happened 2 weeks after he came to America and was in a coma for 8 months." Mark said as he glanced at an innocent-looking Kazemaru who was interested to know what he was saying.

Since he recovered a little after waking up (Yeah, yeah. None of his memories came back to him yet. Shut your mouth up before I let you do this fanfic, Adrian-senpai!), Mark decided to let Kazemaru know about it.

"What happened? The exact thing." Endou asked.

"Ask Yukimura-san." Mark said. "I'm not allowed to be the one to tell everyone what happen and it's supposed to be Yukimura-san."

Everyone looked at Kazemaru who blinked back at them before sending Endou a glare.

"Well, I better go and eat with the other class 3-C students." Mark said as he started to walk away. "Wanna come with me, Ichirouta?"

"Alright!" Kazemaru said as he followed Mark to eat.

'How dare he call Kazemaru by his first name...' Endou thought with a hint of jealousy.

Then again, his jealousy subsided as Fubuki said with a determined voice:

"We should ask Yukimura-san." Fubuki said as he stood up and went to his classroom with an upset face.

"No wonder Endou-kun was depressed." Aki said with a sad face. "Kazemaru-kun was the new student that transferred to Class 3-A."

"And Kazemaru-senpai has no recollection of his past especially with us." Shourin said with a sad sigh.

"What's worse is... the only thing that was left was the angry feeling that he had when he left for America last year." Kidou said with a frown.

"The anger...?" Haruna asked then she suddenly remember what happened a year ago before he left. "You m-mean..."

"Aa." Endou said with a frown that was rarely made in his cluless and cheerful face.

"Kazemaru became distrusting too... That's why he frowned at us when we called his attention. He also changed, a lot." Gouenji said as he sat the the chair beside Someoka.

* * *

During lunch, Gouenji, Kidou, Tsunami, Sakuma, Max, Handa, Hiroto, Mido and Ichinose walked towards the cafeteria while they were comforting Endou who was very upset about what happened.

"Kazemaru..." Endou said unconsciously. "What could have happened to him? Why did he lose his memories?"

"He could be lying for all we know." Mido said, trying to figure out what was happening.

"No, he's not." Kidou said with a dead serious tone in his voice and face.

"Kidou?" Tsunami asked as everyone except Gouenji, who kept his eyes closed as he walk, looked at him with a confused look.

"His eyes..." Kisou started as he struggled to find the right words to tell them but he was distracted like everyone else on the team. "The were staring at us blankly."

"And they were empty." Gouenji said as he looked at everyone. "I can see that he couldn't recognize us."

"So that's why Yumiko-sensei said those words a while ago." Handa said as he remembered what their teacher said before she let Kazemaru sit down.

* * *

They entered the cafeteria and found all the members on their usual place (except Kazemaru! Don't you say another word Adrian-senpai!) and were chatting happily.

"Captain!" Shourin said as he noticed the class 3-A soccer team members walk towards their place.

Endou tried to smile as well as the others.

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" Fubuki asked Endou.

"N-N-no." Endou stuttered. "It's nothing."

"Captain..." Shourin said worriedly.

"By the way, who was the new student?" Someoka asked as he tried to change the subject. Well... he didn't actually. He got in the real subject but of course, they didn't know.

The class 3-A soccer team members froze.

"Are you guys alright?" Aki asked with a worried yet confused tone.

Then, they heard Yumiko-sensei's voice:

"Yes. They were your very close friends and you were a member of the soccer club here at Raimon, Kazemaru-kun."

Their eyes went wide. That name...

"Kazemaru-kun?" Haruna said as she shot up from her seat.

Kazemaru and Yumiko-sensei looked at everyone who had surprised looks on their faces.

Kazemaru kept his frown and this frown went more intense as he saw Endou.

"Who are you?" Kazemaru asked plainly. "Are you part of the soccer club too?"

Everyone's surprised look on their faces turned into horrified ones.

"Y-yes they are, Kazemaru-kun. She's Haruna and she's Aki. Both of them are your managers at the soccer club while the others are your teammates." Yumiko-sensei said with a sad smile.

Kazemaru continued to give them a hard glare until they heard another familiar voice.

"Hey, Ichirouta!" Mark's, a member of the Unicorn soccer team from the FFI, voice was heard.

"Mark!" Kazemaru said with a lively tone and his glaring face turned into a bright smile.

Endou couldn't help but to feel jealous at this. How dare he say Kazemaru's first name?

"Seems like you met your teammates here at Raimon." Mark said happily as he ruffled Kazemaru's hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" Kazemaru laughed as he playfully punched Mark's shoulders.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Domon asked Mark.

"Eh... I'm here to take care of Ichirouta until he recalls some of his memories which he lost after a terrible car accident." Mark said with a small smile on his face. "And I'm studying here at Raimon. Class 3-C. Too bad no one from this team is at that class."

"T-Terrible car accident?" Endou said with a horrified look and tone.

"Yeah. It happened 2 weeks after he came to America and was in a coma for 8 months." Mark said as he glanced at an innocent-looking Kazemaru who was interested to know what he was saying.

Since he recovered a little after waking up (Yeah, yeah. None of his memories came back to him yet. Shut your mouth up before I let you do this fanfic, Adrian-senpai!), Mark decided to let Kazemaru know about it.

"What happened? The exact thing." Endou asked.

"Ask Yukimura-san." Mark said. "I'm not allowed to be the one to tell everyone what happen and it's supposed to be Yukimura-san."

Everyone looked at Kazemaru who blinked back at them before sending Endou a glare.

"Well, I better go and eat with the other class 3-C students." Mark said as he started to walk away. "Wanna come with me, Ichirouta?"

"Alright!" Kazemaru said as he followed Mark to eat.

'How dare he call Kazemaru by his first name...' Endou thought with a hint of jealousy.

Then again, his jealousy subsided as Fubuki said with a determined voice:

"We should ask Yukimura-san." Fubuki said as he stood up and went to his classroom with an upset face.

"No wonder Endou-kun was depressed." Aki said with a sad face. "Kazemaru-kun was the new student that transferred to Class 3-A."

"And Kazemaru-senpai has no recollection of his past especially with us." Shourin said with a sad sigh.

"What's worse is... the only thing that was left was the angry feeling that he had when he left for America last year." Kidou said with a frown.

"The anger...?" Haruna asked then she suddenly remember what happened a year ago before he left. "You m-mean..."

"Aa." Endou said with a frown that was rarely made in his cluless and cheerful face.

"Kazemaru became distrusting too... That's why he frowned at us when we called his attention. He also changed, a lot." Gouenji said as he sat the the chair beside Someoka.

* * *

Wellllll... I think I'll end this here. I have an upcoming sequel to 'It Wasn't A Dream' fanfic so just wait till I release it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I finally decided to upload this though it was in my USB for quite a while.

* * *

A miserable week had passed by after their 'reunion' with Kazemaru. To Endou, it was beyond miserable. The tealnet was very distant to the whole soccer team and most especially to him.

Mark would often tell Kazemaru to play soccer with his real teammates but Kazemaru would only send a glare as an answer.

Though Kazemaru was starting to warm up with Midorikawa and Fubuki and were sometimes seen talking during break.

* * *

Endou had confrontted Mark if he had feelings for Kazemaru. Mark had said no, since he likes someone on his own team.

'Yup, Kazemaru may be cute but I already had someone in my heart.' was Mark's straight answer.

This relieved Endou a bit.

* * *

"It's just a small headache, Midorikawa-san." Kazemaru said as he smiled at Fubuki and Midorikawa at lunch.  
"A small headache? Kazemaru, you just had an accident recently and a small headache is a big thing!" Midorikawa said with pure concern. "And how many times should I tell you to call me MIDORIKAWA?"  
"S-sorry. I'm just used to give people some respect." Kazemaru said as he continued eating his food.  
"Don't bother with it, Kazemaru." Fubuki said with a small smile.  
Kazemaru smiled back and continued eating his lunch.

* * *

Kazemaru was walking on his own to go home when the headache started attacking him again. He used the wall for support then heard a voice saying "Kazemaru!" before having a flash back.

...Flashback...

"Don't... joke with me..." I said as I stood up after being injured badly just like my teammates. "This isn't how you play soccer!" I yelled as I jumped and took the ball which someone kicked using my head for...

Endou-kun...

"Kazemaru!" Endou screamed as he looked at me with a shocked face.  
"Kazemaru-kun!"  
"Kazemaru!"  
2 more voices shouted.

I couldn't tell who's voice was that but I'm sre that they're very familiar.

Then I was thrown by the ball to the goal. The force was just too strong.

"Kazemaru..." Endou's worried voice said. I opened my eyes and saw him. "Kazemaru!"  
"En...dou..." I rasped out.

...End of Flashback...

Kazemaru blinked. He realized that he was leaning on someone for support. His chest on the other's chest while his face buried on the other's shoulder.  
Kazemaru blinked again, trying to focus and looked up. Those familiar chocolate-brown eyes were staring at his amber-brown ones with worry.

"Endou-kun..." Kazemaru said as he tried to balance himself again but failed. Out of instincts, he used Endou as a support. "Don't push yourself, Ichi- I mean, Kazemaru." Endou said as he gently patted the other boy's back for assurance. "It's okay. I won't rush you."  
"Endou-kun... I had a flashback..." Kazemaru said as he looked at Endou again. This time, Endou's eyes were filled with shock.  
"A flashback?" Endou asked, his voice failing a bit. "About what?"  
"Our match with Kidou-kun's team. He looked evil at that time though. When I took the ball for you." Kazemaru said as he buried his face in Endou's shoulder to hide his blushing face. What? What was this feeling? He hated Endou, right?  
Wrong. He loved Endou. But... something might have happened that's why he hated Endou. That's why Endou apologized to him last week during his first day at Raimon.

Endou felt his heart soar a little. Kazemaru was starting to remember him. This was the start.

Though he didn't know that this was the start of a painful and difficult journey for Kazemaru.


	3. Chapter 3

If you have a fanfic request, please PM it to me so I wouldn't have troubles asking you on what things that I need to ask you.

Fanfic requests are always welcome.

If you have a suggestion for this fic, please feel free to tell me!

* * *

"Nee... Endou-kun..." Kazemaru's sleepy voice was heard as Endou walked gently. He was carrying the tealnet on his back, who was starting to doze off.

"Hm?" Endou said with a small smile on his face. He missed this moment for a year. He missed Kazemaru greatly.

"..." Kazemaru didn't answer anymore.

"Kazemaru?" Endou said as he tried to look at the tealnet.

He saw the tealnet peacefully asleep on his back, his teal hair brushing against Endou's neck.

Endou smiled and continued his small journey towards the tealnet's house.

The sakura blossoms danced on the air as the warm mid-January wind passed by them.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Fubuki's voice suddenly said, snapping Kazemaru out of his thoughts as he looked at Fubuki and Gouenji, both smiling at him.

"Gouenji-kun. Fubuki-kun." Kazemaru said with a slight smile.

"No need to be formal, Kazemaru." Gouenji said with a smile.

"..." Kazemaru didn't say anything as he looked at the sakura petal that landed on his hand.

"Come on, we might be late for class." Gouenji said as he extended his hand towards Kazemaru.

'I'll join you and the spirit of yours' a voice, which sounded like his, suddenly appeared in his head. More like a half-memory.

"Kazemaru-kun?" Fubuki said as he looked at Kazemaru.

Kazemaru looked at them and smiled. "Okay... but what about Endou-kun?"

The two strikers looked at each other. Why was Kazemaru acting like he cared for Endou?

Gouenji was the first to get a hold of himself.

"He's still probably asleep at this time. He's usually-" Gouenji was interrupted with a cheerful scream.

"OHAYO!" Endou's voice probably woke up the dead if they were in a cementery. But it did wake up a few senior citizens who poke their sleepy heads out of the window and shouting some words at Endou.

"Captain, we always tell you to keep your voice down at the morning." Fubuki said as he sweat dropped.

"People could've thrown a lot of things at you if we were in America, Endou-kun." Kazemaru said with a smile. This, however, shocked Gouenji and Fubuki.

What happened...?


End file.
